muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mat B Regard
Bad pictures *Mat, I had to remove some of the images that you posted, because they had a weird white glow on the side. Is there a problem with your scanner or something? The pictures didn't look good. -- Toughpigs 03:57, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Ok, little explaination. The white glow was added to (a. try and create a fading into the image look. (b. give the images I upload a stylistic difference. (c. pretvent Wiki pics being stolen. :I tried this style on a couple of images, and got some friends to check the look, and they seemed to enjoy it. Also, no one mentioned that it looks wrong before, but I realise that it probably seems annoying. Sorry to cause trouble again! I have (am currently) uploaded an image onto Mildred's page, I'd be interested in your comments on it. Is this style more acceptable? Mat B Regard 09:33, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Oh, I didn't understand that you did it on purpose. You don't have to worry about Wiki pics being stolen -- actually, wiki stuff is supposed to get stolen, that's kind of the point. Everything that we're posting -- information, quotes, pictures, whatever -- it's for everybody. If somebody wants to take all this stuff and put it on their own site, or publish it in a book, or do anything they like, then that's okay with us. The idea is that the information should be free for everyone to use. If you feel like there's something that's your property that you don't want other people to use, then you shouldn't post it on the wiki. :Along the same lines, your images shouldn't have a stylistic difference from everybody else's. On a wiki, everybody owns everything, so a reader shouldn't be able to tell what's Mat's stuff, or Danny's stuff, or Colby's stuff. I could write an article, and then somebody comes along and adds a bunch of information, and somebody else revises it and makes it flow better, and somebody else takes out a boring paragraph. So in the end, it's not my article anymore, you know? It's everybody's. So I think it's best for your pictures to be in the same format as everybody else's -- a similar size, a similar style, formatted the same way -- so they don't stand out as being yours. :And don't worry about causing trouble! We're all still figuring this stuff out together, and it's only been a week or so. You're adding a lot of great stuff, and it's been fun working with you so far! -- Toughpigs 12:21, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Ok! Thanks. I'll fish out the remaining weird pics I put up if you didn't get them yet, and I'll go stick to the reg. style. Thanks for your advice and stuff. Mat B Regard 17:34, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Quote pages *Hey Mat: I saw the quotes you just posted on Quotes: It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, and I'm not sure why you chose some of those quotes. Kermit saying "Oh my goodness!" isn't particularly funny, or memorable. It's just a regular line of dialogue. I think having just a few really great quotes is much better than a whole lot of lame quotes. Do you think it's possible to strip those pages down and just post the quotes that are really special? -- Toughpigs 19:15, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Certainly, if you think that's best. At the time, I thought people reading the page would (had they seen the film) be reminded of why quotes (such as "Oh my goodness") were funny and the page could remind them. But you are right, if someone has not seen the film it would appear random and somewhat over crowded. I'll go to an edit. Mat B Regard 19:21, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *That would be great! That's how I'd think of the quote pages -- the quotes are meant to stand on their own. If someone who hasn't seen the movie reads the page and chuckles at the quotes, they might feel inspired to go get the DVD! -- Toughpigs 19:24, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) FanFiction page *Hey, I just looked at your Muppet FanFiction page -- that's a great summary, very informative! I wasn't sure what there was to say about it, so it's neat to see such a well-put-together article. Are there any websites you can link to that have Muppet stories, or is it all posted on MC? -- Toughpigs 00:05, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *ME and a few friends are/were planning on finding links to as many of the Fan-Fiction stories as we can, assuming that won't be a problem. Would you prefer we didn't link to Muppet Central? And do you know of any Fan-fics at TP? I'm glad you enjoyed the article Mat B Regard 09:11, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *No, linking to Muppet Central is great. I had a brain freeze for a second and thought you couldn't link directly to forum posts, but now I realize that you can. Duh! So yeah, go ahead, that would be cool. -- Toughpigs 12:44, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk pages * Hi, Mat! That was a good point you raised on the Save the Muppets talk page. I just want to remind you about how to sign talk pages -- you just do four tildes, like this: -- ~~~~ , and that puts up your signature and a date stamp. There's some more info on too... -- Toughpigs 16:46, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Quote format *Thanks for asking about a quote format... I'm actually trying to figure one out while we speak! :) Take a look at the Gonzo quotes page -- that's where I'm playing around right now, to see if I can come up with a format I'm happy with. I'm using your idea of putting the character's name at the front for single-line quotes too. I should figure out a real format in a few minutes... -- Toughpigs 19:26, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Great stuff!!! - Mat B Regard *In my opinion, using bold draws too much attention to the names. Your eye is drawn to the bold, so then you're looking at the words "Rizzo, Gonzo, Rizzo" rather than reading the quotes. I think I'm done tweaking the format here: Quotes: Gonzo the Great. My idea is to do a one-colon indent for the lines, and a two-colon indent for stuff like the Muppet Show episode numbers. The quotes are written like this: Gonzo:. When there's two quotes under the same heading, put in a line to separate them. You make that by putting four dashes at the beginning of a line, like this: ----. We'll probably come up with something better eventually, but for now, do you think this is okay for a format? -- Toughpigs 19:50, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Oh, also: Check out the way I did the places where there needs to be a description, like with the Very Merry Christmas quote. The description goes above the quote, and it's italicized inside the parentheses, like this: (after terrible 12 Days sketch). -- Toughpigs 19:53, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Ok! Thanks. I'll nip around the articles I put quotes on and fix them! See you around! Mat B Regard *Awesome! Do you want to create separate quote pages for all this stuff? If you're adding quotes to a page, then you can just create a page, like Quotes: It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, and put it in :Category:Movie Quotes. -- Toughpigs 20:12, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I just moved the Very Merry Xmas stuff to a new page, and I noticed a couple things about the format that you need to do: #1. There should be quotation marks around the dialogue. #2. After the character's name, the colon should also be within the italics marks. Here's an example: -- Toughpigs 20:21, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Danny: "Thanks a lot for working so hard on the quotes!" *Gotcha! Will do! Fan Fiction *I don't know; it could go either way. Why don't you put it up, and we'll see what people think? On another subject, you should check out the -- there's a couple more tricks you should know about. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 17:05, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks, I will. And I just wanted to say that you are being very helpfull! It's so wonderful to work on this huge muppet project together! I'm still trying to figure out if there's a General talk page, and where that may be? This is like PMs. Is there a forum like area? Thanks. Mat B Regard 17:27, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *There isn't a forum like area yet... We're trying to develop one on the page. If you have a question for the whole group, you can post it there. We may figure out something else, too. Let me know if you have any ideas! -- Toughpigs 19:26, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sandbox *Hey Mat: Cool, I'm glad you like it! I saw your experiment on the talk template page... If you want to experiment with stuff, you can use the Sandbox page. You should also check out the for more info. Here's one tip about talk pages: if you type four tildes in a row, like this -- ~~~~ -- that creates a signature and date stamp. So you can use that to sign your talk pages, and people will be able to click on your signature and go right to your page. -- Toughpigs 14:57, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I am sorry about experimenting on the talkpage...I thought I had opened the sandbox...I do apologuise...Thanks for the hint! Mat B Regard 15:09, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *No problem! -- Toughpigs 15:14, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! *Hi Mat! It's nice to see you here, and I'm glad you're jumping in and adding to pages! Thanks for creating a user name. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Toughpigs 14:22, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I certainly will, still getting used to the place! It's quite different to working in HTML, and wow, this place is immence! It's truely the future of all Muppet Knowledge!!! - Mat